Not meant to be, ever
by elligoat
Summary: This is a songfic for when Hamstead has just beaten Tony Fats, but did so while revealing his true form; a pig. These are his thoughts after he has gone back to the hotel. a oneshot. and my first too R


**Hi! This is my first fanfic. Ummm... It probably won't to good. Just tell me in the reviews! Tell me if I'm good. If you say I am, you've made my day. If you say I suck, then a puppy has died.  
**

**Disclaimer: i am a girl. Michael Buckley is a boy. Unless MB is actually a girl, you can trust that I do not own the sisters grimm. Or this song. the Fray owns the song.**

**R&R  
**

* * *

**Not meant to be, ever…**

Ernest Hamstead slowly walked to the hotel apartment, looking at the ground in front of him. He fiddles with the keys, until he found the right one. He unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open.

He waited for it to hit the wall behind it before walking on.

He walked into his bedroom, and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his bed and sat down.

Slowly a tear crawled down his chubby face, and onto his suit pants. Soon enough, more tears began to crawl down his face.

Ernest closed his eyes tight, as though he wanted to shut the world out. And he did want to, but couldn't

Bess was beautiful, talented and most of all, kind. That's what he had lost; the love of his life. While she was perfect, he was overweight, jobless and he was a pig. He was nothing but a pig.

He had seen the look on Bess' face. She had been confused, and more so- as he had thought- horrified.

They were exactly the opposite of each other. They were not meant to, ever. He wiped away his tears, and then took a deep breath.

Bess… he thought. The first time he had seen her, she had been singing. Sing. She had a beautiful voice. That was one thing that they had in common… so he began to sing….

_Going back to the corner, where I first saw you._

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move._

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_

_Saying "if you this girl can you tell her where I am"_

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand._

_I'm not broke, I'm just a broken hearted man_

_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do_

_How can I move on, when I'm still in love with you_

_Coz if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder on this earth I can be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waiting for you… on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_Policeman says 'son you… can't stay here_

_I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year._

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_

_If she changes her mind, this is the first place she will go_

_Coz if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waiting for you… on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_People talk about the guy,_

_Who's waiting on a girl_

_Oohoohwoo_

_There are no holes in his shoes,_

_But a big whole in his world_

_Hmmmm_

_And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

_And maybe you won't mean to, but you'll see me on the news_

_And you'll come running to the corner_

_Coz you know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_I'm the man who can't be moved…_

_Coz if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waiting for you… on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_Going back to the corner, where I first saw you._

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move…_

He finished his song.

Goodbye Bess…

THE END

**By Elligoat**

**

* * *

Ok. Thnx for reading. Review. Plz  
**


End file.
